


Jealousy

by RiverEagle



Series: Donnabelle [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adult Breast Feeding, Breastfeeding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Fluff, Lactation, No Sex, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Rule 63, Thorin is a Softie, Thorin is curious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverEagle/pseuds/RiverEagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin discovers he is jealous.  Of his daughter.  And he gets curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breast Milk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/834169) by [whitelotuswings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitelotuswings/pseuds/whitelotuswings). 



Thorin was jealous.  He did not mean to be.  Because, really, he had no reason to be jealous.  And he felt that he could not bring up his feelings with his wife for he felt that she would surely laugh at him.  Because, really, what right did he have to say he was jealous of his own _daughter_? 

It had been a month since he and Donnabelle had welcomed their precious little treasure into the world, and it seemed (at least to Thorin’s mind) that Florís spent more time curled up in her mother’s arms than her father did.  By rights, that was first and foremost _his_ place.  Yet it seemed that his place in Donnabelle’s arms was no longer his.

But still, he couldn’t stop a smile from appearing on his face as he leaned on the doorframe that led to the private chambers he shared with Donnabelle, and now Florís.  Florís was nestled against her mother’s breast, having her latest meal.  Donnabelle, his precious wife, was humming softly the same lullaby his own mother had sung to him, Frérin and Dís when they had been babes in her arms.  Her attention was on the child she was nursing, a soft smile on her face.

It never ceased to amaze Thorin of the two gifts he had been given.  After the battle for the mountain, he never thought he would get a chance to see Donnabelle feed a child that was a perfect combination of them.  What had been even more amazing was that their first child had been a little princess.

Donnabelle lifted their daughter to her shoulder, where a spit cloth had been laid.  She ran her hand up and down the tiny girl’s back for a bit before the child brought up the air that always seemed to go down with any meal she had.  “There we go,” the hobbit said softly, rocking the babe gently.  She placed a kiss against the light smattering of hair on the baby’s head and raised her eyes.  Thorin gave her a contented smile, which she returned.  Then she beckoned him to her.  The dwarf was happy to oblige and he sat beside her and their daughter on their bed.  “Here,” she said and handed Florís to him.  “Florís needs her adad.”  Thorin happily took their daughter from his wife and settled the tiny thing in his arms.  He didn’t even notice Donnabelle leave the bed to use the facilities.  He didn’t even hear her comment, “After you put her to bed, you’re going to tell me why you’re jealous.”

That was until he heard her say he was jealous.  He looked up from the precious bundle in his arms.  “I’m not jealous!”

“Hmmm.”

Thorin returned his attention to his little girl.  “I’m not, my mizimith.”  The tiny child yawned and flailed her arms around.  He couldn’t help but grin as he stroked her soft cheek and then offer her his finger to hold.  Florís gripped his pinkie finger tight and pulled it to her chest.  Her head turned slightly in toward his chest.  Thorin felt his heart constrict as he lay his hand over his daughter’s heart.  He knew she’d captured a piece of his own when he first met her, and he wouldn’t want it back.  And he couldn’t blame the tiny girl for wanting all of her mother’s attention either.

If he could, he’d also demand all of Donnabelle’s attention.

He snorted as he realized his wife was right.  He _was_ jealous.  Florís blinked her blue eyes sleepily and yawned once more.  Thorin couldn’t help but yawn himself.  “Your amad’s right.  I’m jealous, precious girl.  You get all this time with your amad.  I rarely see her without you.  And sometimes I wish it was me curled up in her arms and not you.  I wouldn’t want you gone, mizimith.  You’re too perfect for me to ever let go now.  But I miss my time with your amad.  When it’s just her and me.”

The dwarven king sighed and ran his fingers over his daughter’s cheek.  Her little mouth opened and closed.  He could see she was almost asleep, and that tugged on his heart even more.  It was a rare opportunity for him to have his daughter fall asleep on him.  She was usually asleep when he got back from his kingly duties or she was busy feeding in Donnabelle’s arms and fell asleep before she finished, so he never really got a chance to hold her when she was awake.  “I can’t help think of what it would be like… to be you.  I watch, you know.  When you have your meals.  It always amazes me when your amad feeds you and I wonder what it tastes like.  It must be good if you keep asking for more.”

He wasn’t surprised when Florís didn’t answer.  Looking down, his face lit up with a soft smile.  Florís was fast asleep, still gripping his finger tightly in her hand.  And the dwarf couldn’t help but feel blessed at the trust the small treasure had in him.  Cradling her head, he lifted her up so he could plant a kiss on her forehead.

In one fluid motion, Thorin stood from the bed and moved to the cradle set up in the bedchamber he shared with Donnabelle.  He ever so gently laid his sleeping daughter in it, making sure her feet touched the bedding first.  The last thing he placed down was her head.  Gathering the soft, Durin blue baby blanket, the father tucked it in around his daughter.

If he could, he would watch her sleep all day.

“Should I be jealous?” Donnabelle asked; there was a teasing note in her voice.  Thorin turned to look at the hobbit coming to join him.  He shook his head and returned his attention to his daughter.  “You know, I don’t mind sharing you with her.”

Donnabelle wrapped her arms around his waist and Thorin planted a kiss on her forehead.  He shifted his arm so he could wrap it around her.  “How did I get so lucky?” he asked her softly.  “I have an amazing wife and our daughter is the most perfect little thing I could have asked for.”

“Even when you’re jealous of the amount of time she spends with me?”

A rosy pink crept over Thorin’s cheeks.  “You heard that?”

“Uh-huh.  I figured you’d tell her.  Come on.”

“Where are we going?”

Donnabelle smiled up at him and took a hold of his hand.  She led him to the fireplace in their room.  “You’re going to get a fire going and then change into something more comfortable.  I’m going to get a snack and a drink for me.  Then we’re going to sit in front of the fire and you’re going to enjoy being curled up in my arms.  I’m going to enjoy running my hands through your hair, and we’re going to relax.  And if you want, there’s something I’m curious about.”

He smiled and bent his head down.  She met him halfway and planted an opened mouth kiss on his lips.  Pulling away, she cupped his cheek.  He closed his eyes and leaned into her palm.  Before she could pull it away, he planted a kiss on the base.

“Don’t be long,” he whispered and stole another kiss from her lips.

“I won’t,” she returned.  Her smile grew as he yawned and turned to attend to the fire.  She disappeared into their living area to gather together a snack for herself and returned to see Thorin stretched out on the rug in front of the fire.  He had stripped down to his sleep shorts and had grabbed one of the softer, thicker furs off their bed.  A pile of cushions had been set up beside him and he’d placed a small table on the far side of it.

He looked up as she reentered the room and smiled at her.  He was looking forward to the time he would spend in her arms.  Placing the food and drink down on the small table, Donnabelle sat down and made herself comfortable against the cushions.  She was half reclining on them, but still semi-upright.  Taking up one of the stray cushions, she placed it in her lap.  Before she had even settled the cushion down, Thorin was there, ready to lay his head down.

“Eager, are we?” she asked, and he ‘hmmm’ed.  He shifted to get himself comfortable with his head in her lap.  She placed her hand on his chest.  Peeking open one of his eyes, he looked up at her.

“Where’s…?” he began before she started combing her fingers through the hair at his temples.  He let out a purr of contentment and moved his head so he could bury his nose into her stomach.

Neither really spoke for the next little while, both content to be close together.  Thorin was almost drifting off when Donnabelle spoke up.  “I’ve always been curious about something.  And from what I heard you tell our daughter, so have you.”

He owlishly looked up at her.  “Hmmm?”

“You want to know what our daughter’s meals taste like.”  He blinked further and was about to sit up when he felt a firm pressure on his chest.  Her hand was still over his heart and was keeping him lying half on top of her.  She had her tongue caught between her teeth and she stopped running her hand through his hair.  “Once, you told me you wanted what your parents had.  Well, I do too.  I want to have the closeness Mama and Papa had.”

Thorin’s gaze fixed on his wife’s face.  She wasn’t looking at him, yet she wasn’t acting as though she was repulsed by his desire either.

“I have few memories of my parents together,” she continued, resuming her gentle combing.  “The only clear memory I have of my father was on a night similar to this.  I found my parents in the living area of Bag End.  Just like this: sitting together before the fire.  It was the end of spring, and it was the last time the fire was lit before the fullness of summer set in.  I had a bad dream and went to seek comfort from Papa.  Mama was stroking Papa’s hair and he was lying curled around her.  I couldn’t see what he was doing, but I knew he had his face buried in Mama’s chest.

“I shared the memory with Mama after… after I got back and she told me that the memory was something that she cherished.  Papa had been jealous of the time I spent with her and she suggested that in the evenings, especially when I was just a babe, he should spend them curled up in her arms.  Eventually, he tried her milk and they both liked the intimacy it gave them.  It helped them grow closer, and as a child, it made me feel safe to know that they loved each other so much they were willing to try anything at least once to keep their love alive.”

Thorin reached up and cupped her cheek with his callused left hand.  She leaned into it.  “I miss them, Thorin.”  He didn’t say anything, just continued to rub her cheek with his thumb.  “After… after I was taken, Mama said that their nightly ritual became a great source of comfort to the pair of them.  Especially when they knew they would never have any other children but me.”

He rolled onto his side and shifted closer to her.  His right arm snaked around her waist and he buried his nose into her ribs.  “What can I do?” he asked.

She gently pushed him away from her ribcage and guided his face up to her breasts.  “I want you to bring me comfort.  Like what my mama and papa did for each other all those years ago.”

And Thorin couldn’t deny his amrâlimê anything.  He felt his heart break for his precious hobbit.  A lump formed in his throat when she exposed herself to his gaze.  He lifted his eyes up to her to make sure that it was truly fine for him to try and to see if it was what she wanted from him.  Slowly, he leaned forward, wrapped his lips around her nipple, and began gently biting.  Nothing happened, except her wince to let him know that she did not appreciate the biting.  He frowned slightly and tried again.  This time, just his lips and tongue grazed her skin and formed a gentle suction around her nipple.  He was rewarded with the rich taste of her milk hitting his tongue.  He felt her right arm fall from his hair to run along his shoulder blades to help support his weight against her.  She pulled her left hand up and began running that through his hair.

Once he had his first taste of her, he knew he’d be back for more.  He found it oddly comforting to suckle at her breast without the intent to take it any further than that.

She stopped trembling soon after he began feeding from her.  She finally understood what her mother meant when she had said that it was a source of comfort for her when she was troubled by something. 

Though neither spoke again that night, they knew that this new form of comfort was something they would enjoy many times in the future.  Neither knew when they drifted off in front of the fire.  Nor who had found them wrapped up in each other’s arms during the night.  But they knew someone (most likely Dís) had found them because when they woke, they were both wrapped in the fur Thorin had taken from their bed and their daughter was no longer in their bedchamber with them.

**Author's Note:**

> adad = father  
> Mizimith = little gem  
> amad = mother  
> Amralime = my love


End file.
